The Avengers Find Out Too
by rings of purity
Summary: Somehow the Avengers found out about Ant-Man and Falcon. They are impressed and Falcon...well, you can guess what he feels. [Part 2 In the 'Lock and Key' series.]


**So I was reading the reviews of my previous one-shot (thank you guys so much!), and I've noticed some of you guys wanted a sequel or a second chapter to OBCUS :) Well, I'm proud to announce that here is the sequel to my Ant-Man fic and it's the second part of the "Lock and Key" series, which will be more directly introduced in the upcoming story, "My Stuff.", which is between Iron Man and Ant-Man in one unexpected meet up.**

 **I give credit to _agent222_ for suggesting a prompt where Tony finds out about his father, SHIELD and the Pym Particles, getting curious all of the sudden and deciding to travel to San Francisco to get his answers, meeting Hank Pym for the first time. This is what inspired the mini series in the first place, so thank you _agent222_ for the prompt :)**

 **With that being said, my Avengers story is finally up so it would be nice if you guys could take a look at it :) Thanks!**

 **And now without further ado...**

 _ **The Avengers Find Out Too.**_

Enjoy!

 _I don't own the characters or Marvel, just the hilarious plot...hopefully._

 **Rated T for safety and more colorful words.**

* * *

Now, his day could've been any better.

Like, really really better.

Triple better than yesterday, or the time he had grandpa's cooking on Thanksgiving a year ago, where they had to go to Apple Bee's as a back up plan after the old man burned everything and his aunt (because she was super duper tall) caught on fire. The hair, not the rest of herself. She yelled 'Fire! Fire!", and because she was learning spanish on some weird ass app, currently translating a few curse words for fun, the electronic translator also translated whatever she said, beeping ' _Fuego! Fuego!'_ for a good thirty minutes.

But no sir, Cap just had to lock the fucking door and leave it up to Falcon to try and bust down the hinges, ultimately causing the alarm to resonate immediately.

No shit, Sherlock.

He forgot there was an alarm installed for some little things that happened in the facility. Whether too many people were using the water at once (don't ask why) or if weapon supplies were low (the alarm signal not also transmitted within the facility, but all the way to Avengers Tower as well, with Tony banging his head against the desk repeatedly), everyone knew of the little things. Just like Baskin Robbins.

Falcon panicked and looked around the room, not seeing anybody around...yet. The busted door was lying down on the floor, a few of its metal plates scattered everywhere. He didn't know what to do with it and suddenly heard a pair of footsteps thundering down the hallway towards him. That wasn't good. Oh lord, have mercy on the Falcon.

Then he remembered about this shredder machine Tony told him about before. The genius mentioned that anybody could get rid of many things they didn't need anymore, and it can't be brought back at all once it gets destroyed. It was also the day Tony was going to test the thing for the very first time, showing Sam (not Falcon; he wasn't in uniform that day) one of Fury's boots, all new and shiny and smelly. Tony had a tong, goggles and a clothespin (for the nose) and so did Sam.

They were about to test the first subject (with one of Fury's gym shirts being the second), when they heard loud footsteps coming from the corridor and heading straight to the shredder, which was undeniably Fury. Both men went stiff and Tony threw the boot at him, attempting to flee while he can, before Sam threw it back to him. Soon, they were playing hot potato and eventually escaped through a vent, tossing the smelly boot on the floor, but not before hitting Fury on the head.

Clint spent all day wondering what the fuck did he ever do to the pirate.

Good times, good times. So Falcon proceeded to pick up the door, intending on destroying the evidence, when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the mighty God of Thunder looking at him, baffled at the sudden scene in front of him.

Falcon cursed his freaking mind out.

At least it's Thor. What could anything go wrong with Thor?

"By the beard of Odin! What in the nine realms caused this most unfortunate destruction of a nonliving object?" Thor boomed as he made his way towards Falcon, picking up a metal plate, which was sharp and had created a small cut on the god's finger. Thor glared at the scrap and heaved Mjölnir from the floor, raising it above his head. "Never mind the destruction of this nonliving material, it has dared to attack the living flesh of the son of Odin! I shall prepare an attack with Mjölnir, so stand back mortal with wings, as I do not wish to cause such an unfortunate death by electrocution and my hammer."

Falcon raised an eyebrow but went over to him, poorly attempting to restrain him from causing havoc in the facility. Thor looked at him and then at Mjölnir, before laughing with such force. Falcon swore he felt the ground shake.

"Friend bird, you must know that you are not worthy of carrying Mjölnir around, if that was what you intended on implying." Thor gestured to another pair of hands that were wrapped around the hammer's handle.

Falcon sighed and shook his head in denial. Of course he wasn't worthy of his damned hammer. Nobody was. Then he got an idea. A very good idea. An evil idea. Tony and Clint were going to love it, Steve was going to pretend he doesn't know the Avengers, Natasha could care less but was still going to get involved and Bruce was going to read books. In Hawaii. Good plan.

"I know that, but I'm trying not to let you destroy the whole building. Tony would kill us if we put him in bankruptcy because of you." Falcon said before feeling a spark in his wings, the broken one now clattering against the floor. Fuck no. "And you know how he feels about lawn maintenance."

"But I have Mjölnir," Thor argued.

"But he'll still kill us." Falcon rolled his eyes and finally noticed that he know had access to the room. What a miracle.

"Friend bird," Thor said after a while, picking up the remains of the door. "What in the nine realms motivated you to cause such havoc in the vicinity of such a marvelous Midgardian structure?"

Falcon froze for a moment. What what the hell was he going to tell Thor? Would he believe him? Was it even necessary to freak out? Because this was Thor. And when it came to things like this, Thor was as naive as Steve could be.

"I saw ants going inside the room and I need to kill them before...before they do...stuff." Falcon scoffed as if it was SO obvious before slipping inside the room, and spotting the footage, one of the computers replaying a scene in which Ant-Man had thrown him to the ground, from the rooftop of one of storage units, back and forth, back and forth. What an embarrassment.

"What sort of 'stuff' are you implying?" Thor asked as he entered the room. Falcon jumped and pushed him back out, or at least he tried to.

"No no no, out you go, Thor. This is private matters for me only."

"But it is the room of security. Aren't the little TV contraptions situated here? Don't they overlook most of the facility? I hardly believe privacy is a privilege here!"

Falcon cursed Thor and his sudden knowledge in security cameras and his booming voice. Why the fuck did he have to be so loud? "Exactly. This is the 'room of security', which secures my privacy...in this room with lots of _computers..._ and even more security...cameras here too."

So there were security cameras in the security room for extra security, even though it doesn't need any because this was the _security room_? So there was another security room somewhere, watching this security room with security cameras. And whoever is behind the security cameras saw the whole thing with the broken door, the footage, Thor about to destroy the whole building, Falcon trying to restrain him from doing any damage, etc.

Well, there goes his paycheck from this month.

"Hello mortal behind this fascinating Midgardian contraption. We mean no harm to this room of security, as you beings call it!" Thor boomed as he tapped against the glass screen of the camera that was on the wall. "If you would be so greatly kind to consider perhaps, shutting off such an atrocious noise, we would be very glad-" The glass shattered under yet another tap and Thor didn't seem to be happy anymore.

"I can't believe you just broke the damn camera." Falcon gaped at him, forgetting the footage behind him momentarily and the loud blaring alarm system. He wondered why the Avengers weren't here yet.

"I as well! You mortals do not create such good quality contraptions such as this thing! It broke under my touch," The God of Thunder frowned. "Perhaps consider beings like I when inventing more of these next time."

"Maybe that's because there's no one like you here on Earth, big guy."

Thor pondered for a while before beaming, patting Falcon's back a bit too hard. "Of course! I owe you great thanks to a wonderful compliment."

Falcon just facepalmed before turning back to the footage. _Time to get rid of the evidence. Sorry, Captain._

"You lied, Friend bird! I do not see these 'ants' anywhere."

"Do you know what they look like?" Falcon raised an eyebrow, tapping a few buttons.

"Of course. I found an ant on my poptart yesterday. Jane and I were enjoying a so-called 'picnic' in Asgard."

"Did you kill it?"

"By Odin's beard, I would never! Lady Jane told me that these tiny creatures should not be handled in such cruel way. They are just like you Midgardians, but unique." Thor scoffed and walked around the room, playing and poking things that shouldn't be touched.

"But they're insects. And they were on your poptart, Thor. That's just gross, man." Falcon made a face and then beamed like a kid in a candy store. Just ten percent left and nobody will know of what happened earlier today. Victory is his.

"Worry not, I threw it out! I knew from my Midgardian knowledge that I would contract such horrible diseases, even if the son of Odin would never be at risk unlike you mortals. However, it was such a waste of sustenance." Thor frowned and then crossed his arms over his chest. The alarm was still ringing and some of the cameras showed live footage of agents trying to find out what the problem was. "When will this unbearable sound ever halt?"

"Maybe the mortal behind the camera would've made the alarm stop, if you never broke the camera." Yes! Falcon grinned and stood up straight, admiring his work. Everything was gone and the only thing he had to work on was how to explain the damages outside. Piece of cake.

"I apologize, friend bird. It was never my intention to break the device." Thor bowed.

"Tell that to Fury." He chuckled and patted Thor's back. "Now help me get rid of the door."

Both men wandered out of the room, but little did the Falcon know, his victory was going to be short-lived.

And there was an ant on the wall.

* * *

"If you don't like where I put my microwave next time, then you can kiss my ass."

"I'll break the microwave and then I'll kiss your ass."

"Well, that's not nice, Legolas."

"Who said I was being nice?"

The Avengers were currently eating at a downtown Shwarma joint back in Manhattan, taking a break from the meeting in the Avengers facility. It was boring like always and Fury had to lodge another knife in the table to get everybody's attention, for the exception of Steve and Natasha.

After all of that happened, they were now on break and started arguing on what to eat. Tony wanted shwarma (surprise surprise), Clint wanted fast food, Natasha whacked Clint on the head for wanting fast food and chose a healthier option (sushi), Steve was okay with whatever (except for fast food, that was a no no by his standards), and poor Bruce just wanted to read a book in peace...And eat curry.

Apparently, everyone today just felt picky and wanted whatever they desired. They kept on arguing about food and Steve presented an idea that should clear everything up. This is how it went:

/\/\/\/\/\

 _"I want shwarma." Tony stated, looking up from his phone that was currently playing 'Back in Black' by ACDC. He ignored the look Clint gave him and resumed scrolling down his playlist._

 _"I don't like your music." Clint said._

 _"I don't like your face."_

 _"What does my face have anything to do with your ugly ass music?"_

 _"You said my music's ugly, and so is your face." Tony smiled._

 _"My face is great, thank you very much."_

 _"But not perfect, Legolas?"_

 _Clint rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. His face was obviously perfect, like come on...except there was a tiny zit hidden on the bridge of his nose. Damn it. "I want Chick-fil-A."_

 _Natasha frowned and shook her head in disapproval. "You ate Burger King last week, Clint. Do you still want to get any fatter?"_

 _Tony gasped. "He wants to be fat?"_

 _Clint placed a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended and hurt. "Of course not, Tasha. I'm fit all the time. I Mixify."_

 _"You what?" Natasha narrowed her eyes._

 _"Mixify?" Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony rolled his eyes._

 _"It's a thing by Pepsi. Look it up, grandpa."_

 _"I mixify. I eat junk food while I exercise at the same time." Clint stated._

 _"Sounds great." The redhead said flatly, and rolled her eyes._

 _"Isn't that suppose to be for the kids, birdbrain?"_

 _Clint looked at Tony and shrugged. "I do what I want."_

 _"I'm fine with anything, really. Just no junk food." Steve gave Clint a pointed look, who pouted._

 _"Aw, come on, Steve. When was the last time you had a burger?"_

 _"A true American burger." Tony added and high-fived Clint._

 _Steve frowned and huffed. Why did his teammates have to be such asshats sometimes? "No junk food. That's final."_

 _"Well, damn. Okay then. No burger for you on your birthday."_

 _"How about sushi? It's good and_ healthy _for you." Natasha suggested, earning disgusted looks from Clint and Tony. Typical._

 _"Raw fish? Please. I'm fine not having any bacterial infection within my body."_

 _"I don't like that seaweed shit."_

 _Not acceptable._

 _"Does anybody like curry?"_

 _Everybody turned their attention to Bruce, who was calmly reading an article on his StarkPad. He was fine with anything, like Steve, but for some reason, craved curry today._

 _Tony shrugged. "I like curry, but I want shwarma."_

 _"Tony, you eat shwarma all the fucking time!" Clint said, waving his arms around._

 _"Language."_

 _Tony pouted. "I do not. Just every Saturday."_

 _"Today's Wednesday." Natasha raised an eyebrow._

 _"Not important."_

 _"It's an obsession!"_

 _"Shut the fuck up, Barton. I do what I want and it's certainly not an obsession. Last time I ate shwarma was Saturday, and last time after that was four Saturdays ago. Ha. Kiss my ass. Plus, it's good for business."_

 _"Then buy the whole place, Stark."_

 _Tony's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I should do that."_

 _"No one's buying any thing." Steve jumped in and sighed. He looked at Bruce and offered him a smile. "Curry would be lovely, Bruce. Where's the place-"_

 _"Shwarma."_

 _"Chick-fil-A!"_

 _"Sushi."_

 _Steve looked at his teammates incredulously. Are they freaking serious right now? Wtf?_

 _"Curry." Bruce jumped in, for some reason needing to express his choice with the group. He wondered what Thor would want. Probably everything._

 _Steve thought for a minute, coming up with a brilliant plan. It should work. It will work. "How about...we all get what we want and meet back here so we can all have lunch, together?"_

 _The quadruple looked at each other and then back at Steve._

 _"No." They said in unison._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"We all want to eat together." Clint said._

 _"But that's what I-"_

 _"Okay, how about this-" Tony spoke up, eyeing everybody before he continued. "-the first one who gets suited up in their uniform wins and the losers will get to eat what the winner chooses. Sound fair?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"No."_

 _"I'll destroy everything." Bruce admitted and Tony nodded in understanding._

 _"Alright. Bruce, countdown for us?"_

 _Bruce nodded and stood away from everybody. "Okay. In 3..."_

 _"Chick-fil-A!"_

 _"2..."_

 _"You're ugly, Clint"_

 _"...1..."_

 _"Children."_

 _"Go!"_

 _"I never agreed to this!" Steve yelled as they all ran for their uniforms._

 _Clint and Natasha's were in a room, just down the hallway and both assassins pushed each other to get in front one another. Steve's was in the room next to theirs and Tony's suit was somehow with Steve's. Tony pulled back both of them as they were running and smirked before crashing into Steve, who trailed behind him._

 _The superheroes eventually entered their rooms and donned their outfits._

 _At the same time, they all rushed out and toppled over one another, with Tony crushing them all. Everyone groaned and Natasha smacked his armor._

 _"Get off of me!" She growled._

 _"And me too!" Clint huffed as he laid sprawled out on the ground, beneath Natasha. He was getting the worst treatment._

 _"I would, if you stopped smacking my ass, Widow." Tony said, his voice synthesized by the armor._

 _Natasha looked very scary._

 _"Tony, just get off, please." Steve pleaded_

 _"Capsicle, your foot. It's also on my ass."_

 _Steve blushed furiously and hastily removed it, hitting Clint's side while he's at it._

 _"Fuck you, Cap." Hawkeye groaned._

 _"Thank you." Tony smiled (even if nobody could see him) and pried himself off of everybody, before flying up and making his way back to the room again. "Suckers!"_

 _"Son of a bitch," the Black Widow groaned before pushing the super soldier off of her, walking back to the room._

 _"Language, guys!" Steve frowned and followed suit._

 _"I fucking hate you all."_

 _Clint was still on the floor._

/\/\/\/\/\

Since Tony had his suit on, he offered to take everyone to the shwarma place. In a matter of seconds, they all created a human chain and were flying through New York, Clint giggling as he swinged his feet around, being the last one on the chain.

"You're never nice."

Tony shrugged and sneaked a fry off of Steve's tray. When Steve noticed, Tony just smirked, winked and stole another fry. Steve blushed.

Clint rolled his eyes at those two in disgust. He thought love was sappy and gross, but he would never admit how sometimes he wondered how it feels like to be in love. _Oh my god, just kiss and fuck already!_

There was a beep coming from Tony's pocket and the genius fished his phone out, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Weirdest shit ever. Falcon sneaked into the security room and deleted some footage." Tony told the group and they all looked in each other in confusion.

"Why would he do that?" Bruce asked, cutting a piece of chicken with his knife.

"I don't know, and get this, Thor is his sidekick." The billionaire grinned in amusement and tapped on the phone, a holographic projection of the scene popping up. Thankfully, they were all sitting at a corner in the restaurant, away from all the customers who were eating and chatting. Classified stuff, you know.

"I wonder what the crime penalty is for that in Asgard?" Clint wondered.

"Death? Or Jail." Tony shrugged.

The rest of the Avengers (minus Steve) voted on it.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the ant thing Falcon was talking about?" Steve looked at Tony, who nodded.

"Probably."

"Wait, what 'ant' thing?" Clint asked through a mouthful of food. Natasha rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Oh. Supposedly there was an intruder on Avengers ground and Falcon was being sent to check on it. I came up to him and he said some 'ants' dug up dirt and made an indent on the outside walls of the facility." Steve explained.

"Nay for nah, yay for yes." Clint said, raising his hand. "Nay."

"Nay." Natasha.

"Fuck nay." Tony.

"No." Steve.

"Steve says nay. Bruce?" Clint looked at the scientist.

"They live beneath dirt, so that part could be possible." Bruce pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But the indent on the wall, I'll need to see it to believe it."

Everyone looked at him.

"So I say nay."

Everyone nodded and watched the hologram. Falcon and Thor had left the room and Tony was now typing something into his phone. A few seconds later, another screen popped up, this one of the footage Falcon deleted. Tony smirked and leaned back in his seat, resting his head on Steve's shoulder and taking a bite of his chicken wrap.

"Best tech in the world. You're welcome." Tony said after he swallowed.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, Stark. We'll thank you right after we see this all exclusive movie." Clint reached into his pocket and dug out a bag of candies, placing it on the table. "Candy anyone?"

Tony took some Twizzlers, Milky Way and Nerds. Steve politely declined, Bruce took some York patties (they were minty) and Natasha eyed the candy before taking all of the Butterfingers, shaking her head at Clint.

"What? You should be thankful, you know." Clint huffed before grabbing a Snickers.

"The only thing I should be thankful for is Tony winning."

Tony gasped and glanced at Natasha. "You're thanking me for something? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't get used it, Stark." She smirked before focusing her attention to the hologram.

"Next time it's Chipotle." Clint said.

"I can live with that," Natasha replied.

Everyone got quiet once the footage played. A few seconds in, the Falcon landed on the rooftop, reporting some stuff to a com. Suddenly, he's talking, but not to the com. Then, there was a flash and the so called intruder suddenly appeared, taking off a part of his head piece.

Clint watched in awe at the scene. "That suit is the bomb."

Tony frowned. "Excuse me? I'm right here, you know. Creator of the Iron Man suit and shit."

"Yeah but...It looks freaking awesome! Never knew red and silver actually mix well together."

"I can show you my suit. Red and silver. Very portable."

"This is about that guy, not you, Tony." Clint smirked.

Tony grumbled and continued to watch the video. His suits were amazing, okay? No dude was going to beat him. Bitch, please. Pshh.

"His name is Ant-Man." Bruce replied, forgetting about his food for a second. "But that suit is something." Tony rolled his eyes. Bruce looked at him. "Are you jealous, Tony?"

"Ant-Man? What kind of name is that? And no, I'm not jealous, Bruce." Tony gave him a pointed look. "I would never be jealous."

"Keep telling yourself that, Stark." Clint smirked.

"I'll shove a pickle up your ass, Barton." Tony threatened. Steve blushed like always. He does that a lot.

"Ooh, I'm scared, like really really motherfucking scared." The archer rolled his eyes. Tony grabbed a spoon and a slice of pickle, aiming it at Clint before letting go, unfortunately hitting Natasha because he moved out of the way in time. The pickle landed on the assassin's forehead. Oops.

"If you're going to kill me, go through Steve first!" The billionaire yelled and tried to hide between Steve's back and the chair. "Cap, move. You're too big and I need to hide."

"Shh, Ant-Man almost kicked his balls!" Clint said excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Tony jumped out of his hiding spot, hitting Steve in the face. "Little dude kicked his balls?"

"Almost," Clint popped a handful of skittles in his mouth.

"Damn. And we're suppose to be the Avengers."

Then Ant-Man popped out of no where and kicked Falcon behind his back, throwing him off balance to the ground. He poofed away again but there was a little screen on the hologram, showing tiny Ant-Man on Antony flying to Falcon's wings and breaking one in the process. Falcon started shooting his lasers to the ground, thinking Ant-Man was hiding somewhere, but really he was on his back the whole time. Ant-Man (still in miniature mode) kicked Falcon once more and turned back into his regular size, both of them fighting again. He shrinked again and hit him on the face before flying to one of the storage units, Falcon right behind him.

The door of the unit closed and everyone was silent.

"Did he steal something?" Asked Natasha.

"No shit, Sherlock. Why else would he be roaming around Avengers HQ?" Clint snorted and aimed a fry at Tony's nose. He giggled.

Tony scowled but caught the fry as it fell onto his lap, popping it into his mouth.

"Could be that Ant-Man just wandered around and stumbled upon us," Bruce shrugged. "Or maybe he needed help in something."

"What if he planned to attack us?" Steve jumped in. "But he doesn't seem like he means any harm."

"Steve, with a bunch of tiny ants? Please." Tony scoffed.

"Actually, ants can carry about objects that are 10x more than what they weigh. Or even up to 100x more. That means, they can probably carry a gun, knife or any thing else that may be be useful for an attack. And if Ant-Man, when in miniature size, can ride an ant that means he has a way of communicating with them, perhaps not in words but due to telepathy." The scientist smiled.

Crickets.

"Should I simplify?"

Lots of nodding. Except for Tony, who rolled his eyes at his teammates being dumb as fuck.

"Ants can carry heavy things and Ant-Man could be communicating with them by using his mind. I don't know how much simpler I can explain it." Bruce said, shaking his head.

"Basically, just shit in your pants." The billionaire quipped.

Clint nodded, Natasha sighed in annoyance for Clint and Steve nodded. Cool.

Everyone turned their attention back at the hologram, which showed a red dot flying away and an exhausted Falcon on the grass, standing up a second later and speaking into the com. The screen went blank and poof.

"So...Falcon just got his ass handed to him?" Tony looked at his teammates.

"By a little dude," Clint continued.

"Who can shrink and almost kicked his balls," Natasha joined in.

"With an army of ants," Bruce smiled.

"..."

Everyone looked at Steve expectantly.

"Oh, uh..." He blushed in embarrassment. "And everybody...lives happily ever after?"

There were some sounds of approval and people nodding, with Clint and Tony laughing their asses off a second later, at the idea of Ant-Man actually beating up one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. An Avenger, for god's sake!

"No, but imagine if the media gets ahold of this shit? Then we're in trouble, woo-wee! Damn." The archer snickered.

"Tony's going to get in trouble." Natasha quipped, shaking a finger at the genius.

Tony arched an eyebrow. "How so, Widow? Care to enlighten me?"

"Ant-Man got passed your security, beat Falcon's ass, stole something and made his way out without a hitch."

Tony frowned. "I-"

"Who's the one busting their ego out 24/7 about new tech?"

"That's different. That's being proud and feeling accomplished."

"Whatever," Natasha said, standing up. "If the media gets a hold of this, I'm rerouting all complaints and questions to Avengers Tower. Deal?"

"What if I say no?" The rest of the Avengers stood up as well and Tony paid the bill. They were now outside, preparing themselves for yet another human chain.

"I'll take it as a yes."

A few seconds later, they were once again flying through New York, back to the HQ to confront Falcon. This time, Natasha smiled and swinged her feet around, with Clint frowning above her, obviously annoyed that he didn't call dibs to be last in line.

* * *

Falcon exhaled once the remnants of the door were chopped up in the shredder thingy. He grinned and patted Thor's back for a job well done.

"Thanks, Thor. Wouldn't have finished this in time without you."

"You are very much welcome, friend bird! I am glad to assist in any way!" The God of Thunder boomed.

"Right." Falcon shook his head at the nickname Thor gave him. Clint was a bird too! Why couldn't Thor call him 'bird' as well?

"Point Break, you little shit!"

"Tony!"

The billionaire suddenly strutted inside the shredder room, smirking at the shocked and confused duo. Steve trailed behind him, obviously disappointed at Tony's choice of words.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows at Tony. "What is this "little shit" you speak of?"

"He said you were stupid!" Clint shouted as he skidded to a halt in the room.

"You dare offend the son of Odin, Man of Iron?!" Thor was enraged and lifted Mjölnir. "I believed you were better than this-"

"He is, he is!" Steve stepped in between Tony and Thor, trying to diffuse the tension. "He's just a little out of his place right now, right Tony?" He looked at him sternly.

"Right..."

"Great. Now put down Mjölnir before you put Tony into bankruptcy."

Thor beamed. "I almost did that before!"

Bish, what?

"Excuse me?" Tony raised an eyebrow, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"I almost destroyed an excellent structure of Midgardian architecture! A metal plate had cut my finger." Thor showed him the paper cut that was now bandaged up in a Thor bandage. He grinned. "Worry not, I did not destroy anything!"

"And where did the metal plate come from?"

"From the door friend bird destroyed!" He nodded at Falcon, who facepalmed. "And I now believe I did destroy something..."

"Point Break, what on earth did you destroy?" Tony shook his head.

"A camera of security!"

He blinks. "I'm done with this shit."

Tony walks out of the door, arms in the air, yelling gibberish while Steve runs after him and Thor trailing behind him too.

Bruce excuses himself and now it's Natasha, Clint and Falcon.

Falcon whistles. "Sooo...how was the meeting?"

"Good. How was the fight?" Natasha smirked.

"The what?" Falcon swore in his head. They couldn't have known! He freaking deleted that shit!

"The fight. It was pretty rough and _unexpected_ , right?"

"I..have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Black Widow."

Clint gasped in mock surprise. "The ants brainwashed you too?! By Loki's beard, run while you can, Tasha!" He yelled as he ran out of the room. "The ants are probably in the HQ by now!"

Natasha smirked and shook her head, running after her partner.

"For the sake of this disgusting forsaken ball of dirt, I do not have a beard. My face is perfectly chiseled and smooth."

Falcon swore as he saw Loki magically appear out of nowhere. The fuck?

Loki hummed and looked at Falcon. "Pathetic mortal," he greeted before poofing away.

Say what now?

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I just had to add Loki in there at the end XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Read, like and review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **\- Kay :D**


End file.
